


Asagao Academy and the Such

by orphan_account



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club, Hidden Block (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Multi, Smut, drinking and such, honestly im horrible at tagging, so just read the note
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:51:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7822078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I write drabbles and oneshots of the asagao academy characters and hidden block and normal boots sometimes</p>
<p>idk if I'm doing this right honestly</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. car hoods and shooting stars | caddimoose

**Author's Note:**

> they sit on a car hood and watch stars

The two laid next to each other on the car hood, hand in hand. Tonight was the meteor shower, and Ian had really wanted to see it. Who else would he watch it other than his beloved James?

"There's one! Make a wish, James!" Ian said, pointing and squeezing James' hand.

James closed his eyes, thinking of a wish. He felt Ian move beside him, but thought nothing of it. He silently wished for Ian to be happy. That's all he truly wanted.

When he opened his eyes, Ian was on top of him, holding himself up. He looked down at James with an interested gaze. James grinned, pecking Ian on the lips. 

"So what did you wish for?" Ian asked, breath hot on James' face.

"You should never tell a wish. You know that."

"Aw, fuck you!"

"Fine, fine! I wished for you to be happy."

"Why would you waste a wish on me?"

"Because you're the boy I always wished for."

"That makes no sense."

"Shut up and kiss me, you piece of shit."


	2. wet dirt | shane x hana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one is probably ramble-filled but it's like 3am and I wrote it in like 10 minutes ok give me a break
> 
> garden kisses and falling

No matter how much he smelled it, Shane would never get used to the smell of wet dirt.

Hana had taken up gardening for the school after Shane quit. He would usually find her up on the roof, sitting on the edge of a flower bed. She would usually be writing something.

Today, a Saturday, Shane went up go find Hana in a pair of overalls with a shovel. Smiling to himself, he tapped her on the shoulder. She fell forward onto the newly made flower bed, letting out a squeak.

Her glasses fell, luckily not shattering or breaking, but her overalls did rip. One of the straps tore, falling down. There were no flowers yet planted, much to both of their relief.

Shane pulled Hana up, checking for cuts and bruises. She seemed to be fine, just jittery. And she smelled like wet dirt. And she looked very cute.

Hana looked at Shane, realizing they were both very close. 

She kissed him, a quick peck of the lips, before going back to gardening, the smell lingering around.

Maybe Shane could get used to the smell after all.


	3. vent piece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stupid vent piece. using ian as a placeholder of sorts.

He was losing his fucking mind.

Everything was pissing him off, his head hurt like hell, he couldn't sleep. Ian usually got headaches, he was used to it, but this time it hurt so much worse. 

He didn't go to class that week, too tired to move. The light hurt his eyes. Everything was so loud. His motivation was as low as key. He was dehydrated.

His anxiety and all-around saltiness was at an all time high. He got angry if Luke closed the door too loud, or if Caddy even looked at him. He sat in the confinement of his closet most days, having made a small area of old clothes so he could lay down and escape. 

He kept his head against the wall most times, the cool feeling calming him down for a bit. His medicine wasn't working. It wasn't doing it's job. Why wasn't it working?

When he finally went to class again, Miss Shizuka went on a rant about how boys slack off. He just rolled his eyes, trying to keep it to just that instead of punching her.

He heard Luke speak up and say that he was sick, which honestly? It wasn't even the case anymore. All he did was sleep the pain away at this point.

He just wanted someone.


	4. romance or whatever, titles are hard | caddimoose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lowkey starts out smutty but i just want these two to be happy and cute together so it morphed into fluff whoops

"Ian, fuck, oh my god," Caddy breathed, legs squeezing together.

Ian pried his legs back open. He nibbled on Caddy's ear as he grinded roughly, but slowly, against Caddy's dick, laughing breathily as Caddy moaned.

"God, you're so cute like this. You're always cute, babe," Ian murmured into his ear, a grin on his face.

Caddy's breathing was reduced to short, ragged breaths, and Ian's sweet words weren't helping. One arm was above his head against the wall, the other resting on Ian's shoulder. 

Ian had one hand on James' hip. He used his free arm to reach up and hold Caddy's hand, smiling.

"I love you. You know that, right?" Ian asked, head against Caddy's. 

"I know. I love-I love you too."

Caddy sighed, head rolling on the wall behind him. He was perfectly content with the slow pace Ian was going, as it was made up by Ian ghosting his lips along the crook of his neck. 

"Let's move to the bed," Ian said, gently pulling Caddy with him.  
   
Ian fell on the bed, Caddy falling on top of him. Their hands were clasped in one another's, Ian planting kisses all over Caddy's face. 

"What do you want me to do?" Ian asked, planting another kiss on Caddy's nose.

"Nothing. This is perfect."

"Exactly what I was thinking."

Caddy tumbled off of Ian onto the space beside them, giggling. He wrapped his arms around Ian, kissing him on the lips. Ian smiled.

He loved his boyfriend.


	5. what the fuk jom | hana and jimmy w/ some luke

"Look Hana, if you want to get anywhere you're going to need to flirt," Jimmy said, hands clasped as he sat in front of Hana.

"Jimmy, I don't think that's a good idea-"

"Hana."

"I don't even know how to talk to someone without getting nervous, let alone flirt with someone!"

"Fine. I'll teach you."

Hana narrowed her eyes, a confused look on her face. "You'll... teach me?"

"Yeah! Here, come with me."

Jimmy pulled Hana out of her seat, leading her hand to Bluebell. They ran up to where Ian and Luke's room was.

"Why are we here?" Hana asked.

"Shh."

Jimmy knocked on the door and motioned for Hana to get out of the way. Luke swung the door open, a pencil in his hand. 

"Hey, Jimmy. What's up?"

"Well, I have a problem."

"Tell me, I might be able to help you with it."

"I can't stop thinking about you," Jimmy said, smirking. 

Luke stared at him. "Try a bit harder."

"Listen. My dorm. Pizza. Netflix. Me. And all for you. How does that sound?"

"Your dorm at 7," Luke said before closing the door.

Jimmy turned to Hana, smile on his face. "And that's how you flirt."


	6. secks w lots o' gay | brutaltown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i was gonna split this into 3 parts but im lazy and just kept it all as one  
> (aka luke cums 3 times from several different things also the use of the word sir, edging, and orgasm denial, this is just incredibly self-indulgent, also again there isnt any use of condoms nor lube ((they use spit)) BUT i promise you they have been tested i was gonna add that in but i forgot but YES they are safe and it'll b ok they wont die, im sorry it's just pure porn)

"Hey, Ian. What are we having for dinner?" Luke asked. It was a Saturday, and they could eat off campus of they wanted.

"Probably eating out," Ian replied, a smirk on his face.

"Oh, okay!" Luke didn't get it.

Ian went up to Luke from behind and reached around Luke's body, eyes filled with love and a hint of something else -- hunger for his boyfriend. Luke looked at Ian, obviously confused.

"What're you doing?"

Ian kissed up his neck and nuzzled into his back. "I told you we were eating out tonight."

Luke blushed furiously, finally getting the joke. The blood that didn't rush to his face made its way to his dick. Ian nibbled his earlobe, breath hot on Luke's ear. He grinded into Luke's clothed ass, earning a small gasp from Luke.

He set a slow pace to start to try and get Luke ready without actually doing anything. Luke kept gasping, sighing, rolling his head back, until Ian straight up jerked his hips right into Luke's ass. Luke shuddered and mewled, begging for more. Luke had always been super sensitive. 

Ian reached a hand down Luke's pants to see that he was almost hard, but that wasn't enough.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk...This won't do." Ian walked to the front of Luke, pulling down his jeans and boxers. He ran a finger up Luke's cock, smirking. He took Luke into his mouth, slowly sinking farther as Luke squirmed. Luke tried to buck up, but Ian pushed his hips down. Luke shuddered and moaned, gasping for air as he held his breath. Ian let go of Luke's hips and pulled them up a bit, signaling that it was okay to buck onto his mouth.

Luke wasted no time as he thrusted into Ian's mouth, Ian letting his jaw go slack with tears in his eyes. He moaned against Luke's cock, sending beautiful vibrations around it. Luke moaned and muttered he was close, shoving Ian further down is dick as he moaned loudly and came into Ian's warm mouth.

Ian swallowed every bit of it before he stood up and kissed Luke roughly, the taste of Luke's cum on his lips. Ian stroked Luke lazily, kissing up and down his neck, ghosting his lips across his jaw.

"Mmph--Ian, I'm so sensitive, please..."

"Please what, baby?"

"Eat me out already, please, oh my god--"

Ian didn't waste anytime to bend Luke over the bed and kneel down. He lightly nipped at his ass, seeing how Luke would writhe with need. Ian licked the sensitive ring of muscle, inserting his tongue for a quick moment. Luke was shaking, quivering with over-stimulation, silently pleading for Ian to hurry the fuck up.

Ian licked one last stripe before inserting his tongue into Luke's ass, causing Luke to mutter several profanities. He thrusted in and out, getting closer and closer to Luke's prostate, before finally hitting it and making Luke cry out from pleasure. Luke moaned louder with each passing moment, shaking with lust.

Luke grinded into the bed while Ian ate him out, his mouth a jumble of loud moans and gasps.

"Ian, I'm going to cum again--" He said, grinding harder and harder into the mattress while Ian thrusted harder and rougher into Luke's ass, hitting his prostate everytime with his amazing tongue.

"I-Ian, oh my god, I love you so much you're perfect, oh god!" He said as he came harshly, dick hurting and stomach tied in knots as he closed his eyes and quivered.

Ian was still hard, and he smirked as he got an idea.

"How would you like it if, I don't know--" He leaned up to Luke's ear, "I fucked you so hard you would cum again, screaming my name?"

Luke blushed furiously, eyes widening as he thought about it. Him cumming 2 times was unusual, but cumming 3 times? It's never happened.

He imagined Ian's dick in him while he rode out his last orgasm, Ian stroking him quickly as he screamed, the whole dorm building hearing him chant Ian's name.

God, he fucking wanted that.

"Yes, yes please."

Ian smiled, reaching to grab a condom and some lube, but Luke stopped him.

"Fuck me raw, sir, please."

Ian's mind went into full lust mode, his body shivering at the sound of that name, that name Luke only ever used when he was blissed out and ready to be used. The fact that he wanted it raw was a whole other thing.

Ian yanked Luke's shirt off along with his own, throwing them across the room as he wrapped a fist around Luke's cock, jerking roughly to get him as hard as possible.

Ian teased at Luke's ass for a bit before sticking a finger in to prep him. Luke moaned, eyes closed. Ian added a second finger, scissoring them as he fisted Luke's cock.

Soon, he shoved Luke down, using his hair to control him. Luke opened his mouth all the way while Ian fucked his throat, getting his cock nice and wet. "Yeah, you love my cock? Choking you? Fucking your throat with my dick?" Ian growled, thrusting harder and harder. Luke moaned in response, nodding as much as he could.

With one last thrust, he pulled out and flipped Luke over, pushing him down into the bed. He pulled his ass up to get him at a good angle before slowly entering Luke's bum.

His boyfriend moaned, trying to fuck himself on Ian's cock. Ian let him, slowing his own thrusts down as Luke bounced back onto the big cock.

Ian met each thrust of Luke's with one of his own, snapping his hips roughly. As much as Luke was enjoying that, he needed a bit more.

He stopped his movements, as did Ian, worried something was wrong.

"Use me, sir, use me in any way," Luke whispered, and Ian didn't hesitate to immediately start fucking Luke with such a high force, he was worried for Luke. He slammed into Luke's prostate, causing a string of loud moans and whines.

"Sir, faster, please, fuck--"

Ian went faster, faster, faster still. He fucked Luke like he was Ian's playtoy. Ian reached to grab Luke's dick, jerking him off in time with the thrusts.

"I'm going to cum, sir, oh g-"

"Don't cum until I say so."

"Wh-What?"

"You heard me."

Well, this was new.

Ian kept up his pace, his force. He fucked him mercilessly, no holding back, the whole bed creaking.

"Ian, I'm gonna cum, Ian!"

Ian stopped and pulled fully out, leaving Luke to whimper pathetically.

"S-Sir?"

"Do you still want my cock, babe?"

"Yes, please, yes--"

And suddenly his dick was fully back in Luke's ass, short thrusts at a quick pace.

Ian smirked as Luke became like putty under his hands, melting after each thrust, his legs about to give out.

"Flip to the back," Ian ordered.

Luke did, grasping the sheets in anticipation. Ian slid in, picking up his usual pace, this time so he could see Luke's face contort in pleasure and need.

Luke's moans were like musical notes, a rhythm to match Ian's thrusts. Ian felt himself getting closer, closer, before pulled out and stopped again.

Luke cried out, tears in his eyes. Ian felt bad, so he kissed him roughly and tweaked his nipples while starting to fuck him again. Luke sobbed in pleasure, shaking as he grew closer and closer.

"Sir, please--"

"Don't. Cum."

And Luke didn't. Ian thrusted several times more before he grunted out what could only mean he was close.

He came in Luke's ass, pulling out quickly afterwards. Luke still hadn't cum, but his eyes were red and his face was streaked with tears.

Ian started licking the cum out of Luke's ass, not minding it was his. Soon, he went around and whispered, "Cum for me, baby."

Luke didn't hesitate. He came with a scream, chanting Ian's name over and over. He shuddered all over as he came down from the stars, breathing heavily and collapsing on the bed, still sobbing.

"Was that too much, love?" Ian asked worriedly as he wiped away Luke's tears.

"N-No, it was perfect..."

Ian kissed his jaw and grabbed a towel to clean them up. By the time he got back Luke was asleep, snoring quietly with cum still spilling out of his ass. Ian wiped him clean--they'd deal with everything else when Luke woke up.

"Goodnight, love," Ian whispered as he reached an arm over Luke to hold his hand. "You did so well."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk why i wrote this?? i seriously dont and im sorry


End file.
